FAQ
This is a list of FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions) that moderators have answered over the years. The First FAQ This was the first FAQ, posted by Jammyjam10. "HOW MANY TIMES CAN I POST? You can post on a topic as many times as you like as long as you stay on topic and it is not considered a ‘Multi Post.' A ‘Multi Post’ is when the same exact words are submitted by the same user more than once. HOW LONG CAN MY POST BE? ' We ask that you keep your post to 300 characters max. If your post is longer the moderators will have to edit the post and cut off what you wrote at 300 characters. However you are able to submit your post in sections if that helps. '''HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE BEFORE I CAN SEE MY POST ON THE SITE? ' There are many moderators working around the world reading your submissions. They try very hard to respond within 72 hours however sometimes a topic is much busier than others or a weekend happens to be extremely busier than predicted. 'HOW DO I GET TO THE MOST RECENT POST WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ALL THE PAGES? ' Go to the page where all the topics are listed and look out for the topic you’re interested in. Check the blue bar on top; one of the columns is called LAST POST. If you click on the little envelope it’ll take you to the page with the last post. 'HOW DO I REPLY TO SOMEONE? ' Easy! Just hit the Green REPLY button, or if you are replying to a particular post press the blue QUOTE button. If you want to check out what you have written then choose preview. If not, and you are ready hit the post button. Remember, every post is checked by our moderators so don’t expect to see your post immediately. Oh yeah, and you can only post when you are signed in. 'WHAT IS THE REPORT BUTTON FOR? ' The report button is used if you want to let our moderators know if another member is breaking the LEGO Message Board rules. Please read the rules carefully before reporting someone. We take these reports very seriously. 'WHAT IS THE QUOTE BUTTON FOR? ' If you would like to reply directly to a comment use this button. The member’s comment will appear in a box and your comment will appear just below. This is used so the readers will know exactly who you are responding to. 'WHERE CAN I SEE MY POSTS? ' You can find your posts and pending posts (the ones waiting to be moderated) under MY POSTS. While you are on the Message boards look at the top of the boards. Three you should see three buttons. One of them says ‘my posts’. If you click on that it will take you to a list of your posts. 'WHAT DOES THE PENCIL MEAN? ' You sometimes find a pencil next to your post in the ‘My Post’ section. This means that a moderator has edited your post. A green check mark – the post has been approved. A red X – the post has been rejected or deleted. 'WHAT IS SPAM? ' Spam or spamming is when you write something that has absolutely no relevance to the topic or comment; i.e.; HI, or Hello….sddskhdfsdfhkfhhf, Wanna be my buddy? ETC. Spam is anything not related to the topic you are posting on. 'WHY DO TOPICS GET LOCKED? ' Topics get locked for all sorts of reasons. It can be that they have “worn out there welcome” meaning that it is not seeing anymore posts or maybe only one or two per week; could be a question has been answered or all the posts are repetitive. A topic can also be locked because for some reason it is generating WAY too much SPAM. The topic could also be getting SO big that it is no longer easy for members to scroll through and read all of the posts. That’s part of the idea of the Boards; to get information and ideas from other members, if that isn’t happening anymore then…LOCK. One of the big reasons is to make some room for other topics. We can’t just accept an infinite number of topics because then you wouldn’t be able to get through them all. So we try and choose the ones that we think will be interesting and create a discussion. 'HOW DO I CHANGE MY MINIFIG / AGE / COUNTRY? ' Go to the CLUB Homepage. On the left side of the page you will find your online Club ID Box. At the bottom of the box is EDIT PREFERENCES. Click on that and it will bring you to a page that will allow you to change your minifig as well as your country or age. Remember to click the “Submit” button in order to save the changes. 'WHAT RANKS CAN YOU GET? ' There are various ranks and they depend on the number of posts you have. The exact numbers are a secret. The ranks are Apprentice, Journeyman, Initiate, Junior Builder, Master Builder, Craftsman, Artisan, Inventor, Old Timer and Maniac. 'CAN I BECOME A SHERIFF OR AN OFFICIAL? ' Sheriffs are moderators and they work for LEGO. So do officials, but they have other jobs; they can be producers, designers, builders, managers, editors, etc. 'WHAT ARE THE LITTLE BRICKS UNDER THE USERNAME FOR? ' They show how active you are during the last couple of months, the more yellow ones you have the more you played games, send e-cards, play tic-tac-toe etc. 'WHAT IS A GLITCH AND WHAT CAN I DO ABOUT IT? ' Good question, a glitch is an effect or malfunction. It will seem like a computer problem. If you think that you are experiencing a glitch while on LEGO.com the best thing to do is come to the message boards and post it under the glitch topic. Sometimes you will actually find an entire topic about a certain glitch you are experiencing like, a game glitch. It is important to post these because LEGO is always watching the boards and passing on the information that you post." The Second FAQ This FAQ was posted by Keighlian, replacing Jammyjam's FAQ. FAQ MESSAGE BOARDS - PLEASE READ "WHERE CAN I FIND THE RULES? Please always read the rules before beginning to use the message boards: http://messageboards.LEGO.com/languages/en-US/docs/rules.aspx HOW DO I REPLY TO SOMEONE? Easy! Once you’re signed in with your LEGO ID, just hit the blue QUOTE button. If you want to check out what you have written then choose preview. If not, and you are ready hit the post button. Remember, every post is checked by our moderators so don’t expect to see your post immediately. WHAT IS THE REPORT BUTTON FOR? The report button is used if you want to let our moderators know if another member is breaking the LEGO Message Board rules. Please read the rules carefully before reporting someone. We take these reports very seriously. WHERE CAN I SEE MY POSTS? You can find your posts and pending posts (the ones waiting to be moderated) under MY POSTS. While you are on the Message boards look at the top of the boards. There you should see three buttons. One of them says ‘my posts’. If you click on that it will take you to a list of your posts. HOW DO I GET TO THE MOST RECENT POST WITHOUT GOING THROUGH ALL THE PAGES? Go to the page where all the topics are listed and look out for the topic you’re interested in. Check the blue bar on top; one of the columns is called LAST POST. If you click on the little arrow and page icon it’ll take you to the page with the last post. WHAT DOES THE PENCIL MEAN IN MY POSTS? You sometimes find a pencil next to your post in the ‘My Posts’ section. This means that a moderator has edited your post. A green check mark – the post has been approved. A red X – the post has been rejected. HOW LONG CAN MY POSTS BE? We ask that you keep your post to 600 characters max. If your post is longer the moderators will have to edit the post and cut off what you wrote at 600 characters. However you are able to submit your post in sections if that helps. HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE BEFORE I CAN SEE MY POST ON THE SITE? There are many moderators working around the world reading your submissions. They try very hard to respond within 24 hours. WHAT IS SPAM? Spam or spamming is when you write something that has absolutely no relevance to the topic or comment; i.e. sddskhdfsdfhkfhhf, “bump”, etc. WHY DO TOPICS GET LOCKED? We try not to, but some topics might be locked for a few reasons. It could be that a question has been answered or we’ve found that the topic is a duplicate of an already existing one and we’ve directed everyone to that. A topic can also be locked if it is generating too much spam. The topic could also be getting SO big that it is no longer easy for members to scroll through and read all of the posts. HOW DO I CHANGE MY MINIFIG / AGE / COUNTRY? Go to ‘Edit Profile’ in the top right LEGO ID box. Note: the age associated with your LEGO ID cannot be changed. WHAT RANKS CAN YOU GET? There are various ranks and they depend on the number of posts you have. The exact numbers are a secret. The ranks are Apprentice, Journeyman, Initiate, Junior Builder, Master Builder, Craftsman, Artisan, Inventor, Old Timer, Maniac and Legend. CAN I BECOME A SHERIFF OR AN OFFICIAL? Sheriffs are moderators and they work for LEGO. So do officials, but they have other jobs; they can be producers, designers, builders, managers, editors, etc. Of course you can become an official, but you’ll need to work for LEGO first! :) WHAT ARE THE LITTLE BRICKS UNDER THE USERNAME FOR? They show how active you’ve been during the last couple of months, the more yellow ones you have the more active you’ve been." The Third FAQ Getting Started '''What are the LEGO.com Message Boards? The LEGO.com Message Boards are a one-stop destination for everything a LEGO fanatic could want to chat about. On our safe, child-friendly site, we have a large community of young LEGO fans who chat about everything from how to advance in their favorite LEGO video games to their dreams of one day being an official LEGO designer. In our easy-to-use message board format a community member can create new discussion topics and respond to other users' posts. Everything on the LEGO.com Message Boards is pre-moderated by a team of experts so you can be sure that the community is carefully monitored to ensure maximum safety and fun! To join our bustling community of LEGO discussions and roleplays all you have to do is register following the steps under "How do I register?". Once you have created your very own LEGO ID just log in and start chatting! You are sure to make many like-minded, LEGO passionate friends in no time. Why should I register? Registering allows you to: *Post new messages and reply to other members' posts *Create your own LEGO.com username and design your own custom LEGO minifigure avatar *Earn different ranks by participating in the community *Create new discussion topics *"Like" other users' posts *Vote in polls How do I register? It's quick and easy! #Click on Sign Up in the LEGO ID box. #Fill out the registration form and press Submit. Very soon you will get an e-mail from LEGO.com confirming your brand new LEGO ID. #Sign in and have fun! How do I sign in? #Click on Sign In in the LEGO ID box. #Enter your login info and hit Sign In. #Have fun! What do I do if I forgot my username and/or password? We all get forgetful from time to time. That is why we have a quick, easy way for you to get help if you ever forget your LEGO ID or password. If you forgot your LEGO ID ... #Click on Sign In in the LEGO ID box. #Click on the Forgot your username? option and follow the instructions provided. If you forgot your password ... #Click on Sign In in the LEGO ID box. #Click on the Forgot your password? option and follow the instructions provided. Community Guidelines Help us finish the FAQ by copying more rules from the FAQ part of the LMBs. Thanks. Category:Topics Category:Moderators